Voice Aphrodisiac
by Mochi Dingin
Summary: Jimin benci keributan. Jimin terlalu sensitif dengan suara. Ia menyebut suara yang mengganggu itu Noise. Jimin benci Noise. Tapi Jimin suka ketika 'dia' berbicara dengan suara beratnya di telinga Jimin. [Yoonmin]
1. Chapter 1

Jimin itu tidak suka kebisingan.

Jimin juga tidak suka suara-suara yang mengganggu.

Ia menyebut suara-suara itu _noise._

Jimin benci _noise._

VOICE APHRODISIAC

|| Mature content gagal. Typo! Beware! BL! ||

©MochiDingin

 **PART 1**

Jimin memasang _headphonenya_ dan memutar lagu klasik lembut dengan volume sedang. Ia benar-benar benci _noise_ yang ada disekelilingnya. Gumaman orang-orang. Suara mobil lewat. Bahkan suara cicit burung Jimin anggap adalah _noise_. Mengganggu. Tidak penting. Berisik.

Telinga Jimin cukup sensitif jadi ia harus mengunakan _headphone_ dan menyetel musik-musik yang frekuensinya pas untuk telinganya. Katanya itu anugrah karena Jimin bisa saja menjadi musisi yang hebat karena hal itu bisa membantunya menentukan jenis nada sulit. Tapi menurut Jimin itu adalah musibah.

Jimin harus rela menderita sakit kepala hebat jika seseorang menekan klakson terlalu kencang di dekatnya. Jimin bahkan harus tersiksa mendengar derit papan tulis ketika gurunya menulis rumus matematika di depan kelas. Jimin baru saja kelas satu SMA, bagaimana keadaan telinganya nanti saat ia lulus dari sekolahnya? Mungkin Jimin akan tuli permanen karena guru tuanya itu selalu mengukir papan dengan spidol yang berdecit.

Jimin terkenal dengan sebutan bocah _headphone_ karena kelakuannya yang selalu menggunakan perangkat itu kemanapun ia pergi, selain kegiatan belajar tentu saja. Tapi Jimin tak peduli. Ia hanya mencoba menghindari resiko ketulian dini.

Jimin menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari suara bising kantin di jam istirahat. Mungkin suasana kantin sekolah terdengar biasa saja untuk orang lain, tapi bagi Jimin, ia seperti tengah berada diantara para pasukan perang Troya.

 _Noise._ Mengganggu. Berisik.

Jimin bangkit dan dengan cepat berlari menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Itu satu-satunya tempat dimana Jimin bisa melepaskan _headphonenya_ dengan sukarela selain kamarnya yang memang dipasangi peredam.

Jimin memilih sudut perpustakaan yang paling sepi. Jauh dari jendela bahkan pintu utama. Sudut itu agak lebih gelap dari sebagian besar perpustakaan, dan Jimin tidak peduli. Itu malah jadi lebih bagus.

Jimin melepaskan _headphonenya_ yang telah seharian ia pakai. Ia memeriksa telinganya yang memerah dari layar ponselnya. Jimin menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter setelah ini. Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan saran lain untuk merawat telinganya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau bocah?"

Tiba-tiba suara rendah dan berat seorang pemuda membuat Jimin terlonjak kaget. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan kulit pucat sudah duduk disampingnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?! Siapa kau?!"

Jimin bertanya takut. Pemuda itu terlalu pucat dan keberadaanya tak terasa. Jimin takut hantu, ngomong-ngomong, dan penampilan pemuda di depannya benar-benar seperti sosok hantu siswa yang sepertinya mati di perpustakaan karena terlalu banyak belajar.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal melihat wajah ketakutan Jimin.

"Ck, _hobae_ sepertimu tampaknya harus ikut orientasi sekolah lagi. Kau bahkan tak tahu mantan ketua kedisplinan yang tepat berada di depanmu."

"Uh?"

Mantan ketua kedisiplinan katanya?

"Kau bukan hantu, ya?"

"Kau minta ku hajar?"

Jimin merenggut kesal tak terima. Kasar sekali omongannya. Jimin kan tidak tahu jika pemuda itu bukan hantu, toh hawa keberadaannya tak terasa seperti hantu.

Jimin kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pantulan dirinya di layar ponsel. Pemuda itu kembali memeriksa telinganya yang benar-benar merah, mungkin karena pagi tadi seseorang menutup loker disebelah Jimin cukup keras, dan tepat pada saat itu musik di playlistnya terjeda untuk lagu berikutnya.

"Jika kau sakit, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. Katakan pada Kim Seokjin sang sedang bertugas, Min Yoongi mengijinkanmu untuk tak ikut pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia juga yang akan melaporkannya pada gurumu."

Jimin mendongak menatap pemuda bernama Min Yoongi itu. Jimin akhirnya ingat pemuda itu merupakan senior paling dingin dan ketua disiplin paling kejam di sekolahnya saat masa orientasinya dulu.

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi bingung. Yoongi hanya berdecak malas dan sedetik kemudian hal yang tak pernah Jimin bayangkan terjadi.

Yoongi mengulurkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Jimin. Pemuda itu dengan lembut menutup telinga Jimin rapat-rapat untuk meredam bunyi bel pergantian jam pelajaran yang segera dimulai.

Tindakan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin merona. Fakta bahwa tangan pemuda itu terasa lembut di telinganya membuat Jimin merasakan sensasi menyenangkan disekitar perutnya.

Setelah bel sekolah berhenti berbunyi, Yoongi menurunkan tangannya, menimbulkan efek geli disekitar pipi tembam Jimin karena kulit mereka bergesekan.

Yoongi dengan sigap memasang _headphone_ di kepala Jimin dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangan Jimin mengantarkan sosok Min Yoongi menghilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan. Min Yoongi dan sikapnya membingungkan Park Jimin.

Jimin terduduk diatas kasur di kamarnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat sosok Min Yoongi menemukannya di perpustakaan.

Jimin benar-benar bingung saat menyadari, Min Yoongi berbicara padanya tanpa _headphone_ yang biasanya terpasang di kepala Jimin.

Tidak ada _noise,_ dan kepalanya tidak pening. Bahkan telinganya seperti biasa saja mendengar suara berat dan dalam milik Yoongi.

Apa artinya?

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

VOICE APHRODISIAC

|| Mature content gagal. Typo! Beware! BL! ||

©MochiDingin

 **PART 2**

Yoongi terbangun ketika seseorang memasuki perpustakaan dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Posisi Yoongi yang menelungkup di keremangan tampaknya tak diperhatikan pemuda itu. Yoongi baru akan melanjutkan agenda tidurnya ketika ia memperhatikan kegiatan pemuda itu saat melepaskan headphone di kepalanya, yang menampakkan warna merah kentara di telinganya.

Yoongi tahu pemuda itu. Dia adalah Park Jimin, anak kelas satu yang dijuluki bocah headphone sejak saat masa orientasi dimulai. Yoongi sebagai mantan ketua kedisiplinan dulunya hanya bisa memperhatikan Jimin dari jauh. Anak itu selalu ia perhatikan saat mengikuti orientasi karena permintaan langsung dari orang tua Jimin.

Orang tua Jimin mendatangi kepala sekolah dan menceritakan riwayat penyakit Jimin yang mengganggu sistem pendengarannya. Jimin tidaklah tuli, ia hanya terlalu sensitif akan suara. Kepala sekolah sampai harus mewanti-wanti para panitia orientasi untuk berhati-hati di dekat , walau himbauan sudah diberikan, tetap saja Jimin nyaris pingsan akibat teriakan seorang siswa baru yang memberi komando barisan di dekat Jimin.

Yoongi saat itu sedang inspeksi kelengkapan orientasi di barisan sebelah saat Jimin terjatuh dan meringkuk sambil menutup telinganya. Dengan sigap, Yoongi menggendong Jimin yang sudah pingsan memasuki mobilnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yoongi bahkan membentak siapapun yang mengikutinya ketika beberapa panitia berkerumun panik di dekatnya.

Orang tua Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menangis saat tahu Jimin segera dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum maklum karena itu memang tugasnya sebagai panitia, tapi dalam hati pemuda itu ia juga merasasedih saat melihat Jimin tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi berdecak kecil saat Jimin terlihat memeriksa telinganya yang memerah. Kenapa bocah itu malah melepas headphonenya sembarangan? Apa dia ingin kesakitan lagi?

Yoongi mendekat sepelan mungkin. Batinnya berperang apakah ia harus menyapa bocah itu atau tidak. Dan akhirnya Yoongi menyerah... Ia akan menyuruh pemuda itu ke ruang kesehatan menilai dari telinga yang benar-benar merah itu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau bocah?"

Park Jimin terlonjak, dan mengatainya hantu.

 _Apa-apaan?_

Yoongi tahu ia pucat, tapi ia bukan hantu. Mana ada hantu setampan dirinya?

Bocah ini juga lupa bahwa ia mantan ketua kedisiplinan saat orientasi. Kemana saja kau Park Jimin? Apa kau tertidur saat perkenalan panitia, huh?

Park Jimin merenggut kesal. Pipi tembamnya membulat lucu seperti mochi. Tangan Yoongi rasanya gatal ingin mengelus pipi bulat itu.

Yoongi kembali melirik telinga Jimin. Ia khawatir melihat telinga itu. _Apa Jimin sedang sakit?_

"Jika kau sakit, pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. Katakan pada Kim Seokjin sang sedang bertugas, Min Yoongi mengijinkanmu untuk tak ikut pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia juga yang akan melaporkannya pada gurumu."

Anak itu masing diam di tempatnya sambil memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan polos dan terlihat bingung miliknya. Bibir Jimin yang tebal terlihat mengkilap dan benar-benar kissable. Yoongi jadi ingin menicum anak itu disini sekarang juga. Tapi Yoongi masih waras. Dia kan mantan ketua kedisiplinan. Ia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba berbuat asusila pada juniornya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tepat saat itu ia melihat jam dinding di belakang Jimin. Yoongi refleks menutup telinga Jimin saat bel sekolah yang nyaring itu berbunyi.

Untung masih sempat, jika tidak mungkin sekarang Jimin tengah terserang sakit kepala hebat akibat suara nyaring bel sekolahnya.

Yoongi rasanya ingin berlama-lama diposisinya saat ini. Tangannya dengan lembut menutup telinga Jimin. Ujung jari-jarinya merasakan rambut halus Jimin. Rambut Jimin benar-benar lembut sampai membuat Yoongi penasaran apa Jimin melakukan perawatan mahal untuk rambutnya.

Yoongi mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Jimin. Ia sedikit mengelus pipi temban Jimin, dan ternyata pipi itu terasa lembut seperti bayangan Yoongi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil headphone milik Jimin dan memasangkannya kembali pada Jimin. Ia harus kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat benar-benar telah habis. Terkutuklah Kim Seokjin karena menjabat sebagai asisten dokter sekolah, pemuda itu bisa bersantai seenaknya di ruang kesehatan disaat Min Yoongi harus berjuang di kelas hari ini.

Yoongi kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya karena perlakuan alam bawah sadar Yoongi, yang membuat pemuda manis itu kebingungan.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolahnya saat istirahat. Ia sedang mencari tempat-tempat sunyi untuk menghabiskan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah karena ia sudah tak bisa berada di kantin untuk seterusnya. Jimin sudah tidak tahan makan di kantin karena _noise_ selalu memuatnya pening dan tak bisa menikmati makannya dengan tenang.

Jimin juga selalu memikirkan Min Yoongi. Senior berkulit pucat itu setelah ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seokjin.

 _"Yoongi dulu yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau tak tahu sejak kejadian kau pingsan itu, Yoongi mendapat julukan baru. Seperti Pangeran es atau Jack Frost the Guardians. Oh, dia masih terkenal sebagai ketua kedisiplinan iblis tapi orang-orang mulai sedikit melihat kepedulian dibalik kata-kata sarkasmenya mulai saat itu. Dia sedikit membingungkan memang, bahkan aku sebagai sahabatnya pun kadang-kadang tak mengerti."_

Jimin sedikit mengerti Yoongi tipikal orang yang terlihat cuek yang tak mau kepeduliannya terlihat mencolok, dan itu cukup manis menurut Jimin. Terlebih lagi Yoongi yang sudah menolongnya saat ia pingsan sewaktu mengikuti masa orientasi.

Yang Jimin masih penasaran adalah kenapa saat Yoongi berbicara dengannya Jimin tidak merasakan pening. Padahal saat Jimin berbicara pada seokjin di ruang kesehatan, pemuda itu memasang headphonenya dan memutar lagu-lagu klasik untuk sedikit meredam pekik Seokjin ketika pemuda itu berbicara padanya.

Jimin berakhir di koridor gedung selatan, tempat laboratorium dan ruang musik berada. Koridor itu cukup sepi karena laboratorium dan ruang musik hanya dipakai saat jam pelajaran. Jimin iseng membuka headphonenya sedikit, tepat saat itu denting piano memasuki pendengaran Jimin.

Jimin sedikit bergidik karena telinganya berdengung, tapi pemuda manis itu juga penasaran, siapa yang lebih memilih berada di ruang musik daripada kantin di saat jam istirahat begini?

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruang musik. Pemuda itu melihat sosok berambut pirang yang terlihat sibuk menulis di kertas sesekali memainkan grand piano. Min Yoongi terlihat sibuk dan Jimin begitu penasaran dibuatnya, hingga pemuda itu tak sadar sudah memasuki ruangan dimana Yoongi berada.

Yoongi melihat Jimin memasuki ruang musik dan terdiam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Terlalu terkesima dengan nada yang Yoongi buat barusan. Jimin bahkan tidak merasa pening saat sadar headphonnya tidak terpasang dengan benar. Awalnya nada yang dibuat Yoongi membuat telinganya berdengung tapi lama kelamaan Jimin terbiasa dan hal itu tidak terlalu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Bisa kaumainkan lagi nada barusan?"

Jimin memohon. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Tidak."

Yoongi menutup penutup tuts piano itu dan menghadap Jimin. Matanya menatap pemuda itu tajam.

Yoongi tidak habis pikir kenapa Jimin memintanya memainkan nada barusan. Apa Jimin ingin merusak telinganya?

"Pasang headphonemu dengan benar. Beruntung suaraku ini rendah, jika tidak mungkin sekarang kau sudah kesakitan."

Jimin tak mendengarkan kata-kata Yoongi, pemuda itu malahduduk disamping Yonggi dan melepas headphone dari kepalanya. Yoongi kaget dan nyaris mengumpat, tapi seketika pemuda itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Telinga Jimin itu sensitif, ingat?

Yoongi menghela napas berat. Ia harus memberitahu Jimin hati-hati agar tak membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Jimin, pasang kembali headphone-mu. Kau mmungkin akan kesakitan lagi saat telingamu mendengar suara keras. Kau ingin masuk rumah sakit lagi?"

"Tapi suaramu tak menggangguku. Nada barusan juga bisa ku dengarkan tanpa membuatku pingsan. Tolong ajarkan aku, sunbae."

"Tolong panggil hyung saja... Sunbae itu terlalu kaku... Kau bukan anak baru lagi..."

"Baiklah Yoongi hyung. Tapi tolong ajarkan aku nada barusan. Aku menyukai nada yang kau mainkan tadi. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya melalui musik klasik di ponselku. Aku juga ingin bisa mendengar secara normal..."

Jimin memohon sambil menangis. Matanya memerah dan bibirnya merenggut. Pipinya kini telah basah karena air matanya yang jatuh dari manik mata Jimin. Yoongi jadi panik sendiri. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Jimin dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Jimin semakin menangis. Ia ingin mendengar seperti orang lain. Ia sudah lelah dikatai tuli oleh orang-orang yang mengganggunya. Ia ingin bisa menari diiringi musik kencang tanpa takut berakhir di rumah sakit. Ia hanya ingin menjadi normal.

Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin menenangkannya. Sepertinya Jimin benar-benar menumpahkan perasaanya di dada Yoongi. Pemuda itu menangis dan bergumam acak menyerukan kekesalan, kemarahan, kesedihan dan kekecewaanya karena penyakit di telinganya. Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu berusaha mendekapnya lebih erat. Ia ingin Jimin menyadari kalau Yoongi ada disana untuk membagi semua beban Jimin bersamanya.

Jimin benar-benar kacau. Ia bahkan tak menyangka menumpahkan rasa frustasinya selama ini. ia bahkan tak pernah bersikap seperti ini di depan orang tuanya. Ia tahu orang tuanya cukup sedih dengan keadaanya, dan Jimin tidak ingin menambah beban orang tuanya lagi.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin. Seolah ada kejut menyenagkan yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh Jimin kala suara rendah Yoongi menyapa telingannya.

"Jimin... Kau sudah tenang? Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi"

Jimin mengangguk di dada Yoongi. Perlahan Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan menyeka sisa tangisan Jimin di wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Dengarkan aku Jimin. Aku akan megajarimu tapi tidak dengan grand piano ini. Bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan aplikasi piano di ponsel?"

Jimin mengangguk polos. Yoongi tersenyum dan meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi piano dan membawanya ke hadapan Jimin.

Yoongi memposisikan dirinya di belakang Jimin dengan Jimin yang duduk di depannya membuat Yoongi seolah-olah merengkuh pemuda itu dari belakang. Jimin jadi merona hebat saat suara Yoongi terdengar di telinganya lagi.

Yoongi menggenggam jemari Jimin dan menuntunnya pada layar touchscreen ponselnya, memainkan nada-nada indah yang ia ciptakan barusan.

Jimin menyukai nada-nada itu. Ia bahkan lebih menyukai posisi mereka yang terbilang cukup intim. Mungkin Jimin sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesona Yoongi sejak di perpustakaan. Lagipula Jimin selalu memikirkan pemuda itu dan suara rendahnya yang terasa lembut di telinga Jimin.

Jimin pada akhirnya menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Yoongi, dan pemuda pucat itu tampak tak keberatan selalu mengajari Jimin nada-nada lain buatannya. Jimin baru tahu jika Yoongi hobi membuat lagu dan sering tampil sebagai rapper underground di bar milik kenalannya. Jimin selalu ingin melihat Yoongi tampil namun pemuda itu selalu melarangnya ikut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin kesekian kalinya ketika Yoongi tak mengijinkannya melihat penampilannya malam ini.

Jimin menggenggam ponselnya erat. Berusaha tidak menangis manja di hadapan Yoongi. Baiklah Jimin itu hanya manja dihadapan Yoongi. Ia hanya terlalu nyaman bersama pemuda itu sampai sifat kekanak-kanakannya ikut terbawa.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, Jiminie. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu pingsan. Disini terlalu berisik untuk telingamu."

"Kau selalu beralasan begitu, tapi kau juga tak pernah memperlihatkan rapmu di depanku. Kau tidak adil hyung..."

"Hey, hey Jim... Rap ku hanya berisi caci maki yang tak berdasar. Itu hanya akan mengotori telingamu."

"Tapi kata Seokjin hyung kau sangat hebat saat di panggung. Bahkan beberapa teman-temanku mengagumimu. Aku tak percaya kata-katamu hyung."

"Baik, baik. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi dan mengajarimu nada-nada baru. Saat itu kau boleh mendengarkan rap-ku. Aku harus pergi sudah saatnya aku tampil. Kunci pintu dan jendela rumahmu, Jim. Dan cepatlah tidur bocah"

"Ndee..."

Jimin menutup telponnya sambil tersenyum. Sedikit rayuan dan rajukan Jimin sukses membuahkan janji Yoongi untuk memperdengarkan rap-nya. Jimin senang, setidaknya ia tidak penasaran.

Jimin selesai memeriksa pintu dan jendela rumahnya beberapa saat setelah ia selesai menelepon Yoongi. Orang tua Jimin masih di Busan untuk menjaga neneknya yang sakit, entah kapan mereka akan pulang, karena jujur saja Jimin agak takut jika malam-malam hanya sendirian di rumah.

Yoongi sudah akrab dengan orang tua Jimin karena beberapa hari ini ia sering mengajari Jimin tentang nada, dan kebetulan juga di rumah Jimin ada piano walau tidak terlalu besar. Yoongi sedikit belajar dan mencari referensi di internet tentang nada-nada untuk terapi suara dan membuatnya menjadi musik yang disukai Jimin. Orang tua Jimin sangat berterima kasih, setidaknya anakanya memiliki teman untuk berbagi cerita dan tidak menjadi pemuda kesepian seperti dulu.

Jimin juga sudah akrab dengan Seokjin hyung yang merupakan sahabat Yoongi sejak kecil. Pemuda tampan dan manis itu adalah gudang informasi Jimin tentang Yoongi. Seokjin bahkan sudah bilang pada Jimin bahwa mereka itu pasangan yang cocok, dan membuat Jimin merona hebat. Tapi tetap saja ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan Seokjin jika ia memakai headphonenya, karena suara Seokjin tergolong tinggi untuk diterima telinganya yang sensitif.

Jimin baru saja hendang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya ketika suara petir menggeegar dan membuat listrik di rumahnya padam. telinga Jimin berdenging akibat suara petir. Ia lupa memakai headphonya saat selesai menelepon Yoongi tadi.

Jimin jatuh meringkuk dan memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya berdenyut gila dan telinganya sakit sekali. Jimin bahkan sampai menangis saat meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomer telepon Yoongi.

Yoongi baru saja meraih minuman yang disodorkan pelayan saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

"Halo? Ada apa Jim-"

"Yong-yoongi... hyuung... sa-sakit sekaliihh... hiks... ini sakit... hiks hyuung... tolong..."

Yoongi seketika berlari keluar bar, tak peduli kenalannya yang memanggilnya untuk memberikan honor panggungnya. Yoongi mengumpat kesal saat tahu di luar sedang hujan deras dan petir menggelegar dikejauhan.

Yoongi memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Jimin. Ia tak peduli jalanan licin yang bisa saja membuatnya celaka. Yang ada dipikiran Yoongi hanya bagaimana keadaan Jimin sekarang.

Jimin tiba di rumah Yoongi dan segera mengambil kunci cadangan di bawah pot tanaman milik ibu Jimin. Yoongi sebenarnya dititipkan tugas untuk menjaga Jimin selama orang tuanya ada di Busan. Yoongi dengan senang hati menerimanya, hanya saja orang tua Jimin juga ingin anaknya belajar mandiri, maka dari itu Yoongi hanya mengawasi Jimin dari jauh.

Yoongi segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Jimin terisak sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya. Jimin sudah meringkuk seperti bola di lantai dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi sisi kepalanya.

Yoongi menggendong tubuh Jimin setelah mengunci pintu. Jimin masih terisak dan mencengkram kaos Yoongi yang sedikit basah akibat menerobos hujan dari mobilnya ke teras rumah Jimin. Jimin dibaringkan di kasurnya setelah mereka berdua berhasil memasuki kamar Jimin. Suara-suara diluar langsung teredam begitu Yoongi menutup pintu kamar.

Jimin bergelung dibalik selimutnya sambil menangis. Yoongi tidak tahan melihat Jimin menangis seperti itu. Ia meraih gelas air diatas nakas dan mencari obat sakit kepala milik Jimin.

"Jimin... Ayo minum obatmu. Nanti sakit kepalanya akan hilang."

Jimin menggeleng. Isakan masih terdengar tapi tak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Jiminie... Ayolah, minum obatmu..."

"A-aku tidak butuh obat... Aku hanya butuh hyung menenangkanku disini..."

Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut dan meminta Yoongi berbaring disampingnya dengan isyarat tepukan di bantal sebelahnya.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia membuka bajunya yang basah dan berbaring tanpa atasan disebelah Jimin. Jimin langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi membuat Yoongi terkekeh dan otomatis mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Apa kau ketakutan, Jimin?"

Yoongi bertanya tepat di telinga Jimin. Jimin mengangguk. Ia sangat suka sensasi saat Yoongi mulai berbicara tepat di telinganya, seolah mengantarkan gelenyar panas yang menyenangkan dan membuat pemuda itu ketagihan mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat..."

Jimin menggeleng. Itu bukan salah Yoongi, ia saja yang bodoh karena tidak memakai headphonenya di luar kamar.

"Dan maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian..."

Jimin semakin panas ketika Yoongi mengecup telinganya sekilas.

"Eungh..."

Jimin mendesah lirih dan bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Yoongi. Jimin bahkan tidak sadar ujung hidungnya menggesek nipple Yoongi, membuat pemuda itu menggeram rendah.

"Jiminhh... jangan menggodaku..."

Oh, Jimin benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Suara geraman Yoongi benar-benar seksi di telinga Jimin membuat pemuda itu terangsang cepat. Kejantanan Jimin menegang dibalik celana pendek ketatnya dan menggesek paha Yoongi. Jimin semakin memeluk Yoongi erat. Ia malu sekali saat sadar Yoongi begitu seksi dengan tubuh bagian atas yang sedikit berotot dan kulit pucatnya itu.

"Eughhh... hyung..."

Yoongi jadi ikut terangsang melihat kelakuan Jimin yang begitu binal.

"Hey, apa kau terangsang karena suaraku... Jiminie?"

"Aㅡaku tidakhh ahhhh.. I-innih benar-benar menyiksa hyyunghh..."

Jimin sudah tidak tahan. Ia mulai meraba dan menyentuh kejantanannya dibalik selimutnya. Jimin hanya menyentuh kejantanannya dari luar celananya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan sesak di kejantanannya, seolah ia akan pipis namun dengan sensasi yang berbeda.

Yoongi terkejut melihat Jimin yang begitu terangsang hanya karena suaranya. Ia hanya mampu menatap ekspresi wajah Jimin yang frustasi saat memainkan kejantanannya dengan cara yang menurut Yoongi sangat aneh.

Jangan salahkan Jimin yang tampak sangat jalang sekarang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksualnya hanya karena terangsang oleh suara berat Yoongi.

Yoongi meneguk salivanya kasar. Tangan besarnya menghentikan pergerakan jimin pada kejantanannya.

"Bukan seperti itu Jim. Kau tidak akan puas jika hanya mengesekannya pada guling. Biarkan aku membantumu."

Yoongi dengan cepat mmengeluarkan kejantanan Jimin dari balik celananya. Kejantanan itu menegang sempurna dengan pre cum yang mebanjiri ujung linang uretranya.

"Kau basah sekali, Jimin... Apa kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Yoongi hanya mengelus kejantanan Jimin namun pemuda yang lebih muda sudah terlalu tersiksa dan merrspon rangsangan Yoongi dengan desahan sensual.

"Uhhh... Yo-yoongi hyung... To-tolonghh..."

"As your wish, Jiminie..."

Yoongi mulai memijit kejantanan Jimin yang terasa pas di genggamannya. Jimin mendesah keras ketika Yoongi mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Jimin tak peduli suara laknatnya mengalun memenuhi kamarnya. Ia terlalu bingung dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Yoongi. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang Jimin rasakan dari Yoongi hingga Jimin tanpa sadar menendang selimutnya hingga terjatuh.

Jimin merasakan ia ingin pipis, namun genggaman tangan Yoongi seketika menghilang, membuat sensasi sesak semakin terasa di kejantanan Jimin.

"Hyuunghh... Kenapa berhentㅡahh!"

Jimin memekik ketika sensasi hangat dan basah melingkupi kejantanannya. Jimin yang sedari tadi menutup mata karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Yoongi, kini melirik ke bawah. Ke arah kejantanannya.

Jimin kaget melihat Yoongi merunduk diantara sepangkangannya dan mengulum penisnya.

"Hyunghh... Ja-janganhh -ahhh... I-itu kotorhhh..."

Jimin meremas surai Yoongi. Niatnya ia ingin menjauhkan kepala pemuda itu dari selangkangannya, namun kenyataannya Jimin malah menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya pada surai Yoongi yang lembut.

Jimin tersentak ketika sensasi aneh ingin keluar dari kejantananny.

"Hyung! Akuh- ahhhhhhh..."

Tubuh Jimin melengkung ketika cairan putih itu keluar memenuhi mulut Yoongi. Jimin bernapas rakus menikmati sensasi pasca pelepasannya yang begitu nikmat. Namun pemuda itu langsung setengah bangun ketika sadar Yoongi masih di area privasinya. Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika dilihatnya Yoongi menelan cairannya, seolah cairan itu makanan pokoknya.

"Manis..."

Yoongi menatap Jimin sambil menyeringai seksi. Jimin bersumpah tidak pernah melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke wajah Jimin karena untuk pertama kalinya orang lain memperlakukannya seintim ini.

Yonggi bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar Jimin. Jimin yang mengira Yoongi akan meninggalkannya refleks menahan pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Hyung... ma-mau kemana?"

Jimin nyaris kembali menangis. Apa ia tadi keterlaluan karena mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Yoongi? Apa sekarang hyungnya itu marah dan ingin meninggalkannya?

Yoongi yang ditatap dengan mata berair Jimin seketika tersenyum hangat. Tangannya yang lain kembali mengelus surai Jimin yang kini basah akibat keringatnya efek kejadian barusan.

"Jim, aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Maafkan aku, tapi kegiatan barusan membuat 'adik kecilku' terangsang. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Jimin menatap 'adik kecil' Yoongi yang menggembung sempurna. Jimin merona. Itu pasti sesak sekali.

"A-aku akan membantumu, hyung..."

Yoongi terdiam dan merasakan cengkeraman tangan Jimin semakin kencang. Bocah ini pasti ketakutan.

"Tidak Jiminie. Aku bisa mengerusnya sendiri. Aku-"

"Ta-tapi lubangku gatal..."

Cukup sudah. Jimin telah membuang harga dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya sejak Yoongi bicara, suara rendah itu benar-benar memancing libidonya. Jimin jadi membayangkan bagaimana suara itu menyebut namanya ditengah desahan-desahan rendah milik Yoongi. Dan kemudian lubang Jimin berkedut dan kejantanannya menegang lagi.

"H-hyungg... A-aku tegang lagi..."

Fuck. Yoongi sudah hilang akal. Niatnya ia hanya ingin membantu pemuda yang lebi muda sekali saja dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya dengan hand job. Tapi Jimin malah secara lantang mengundang predator dalam dirinya untuk memangsa yang lebih muda.

Yoongi kembali ke atas ranjang dan menyerang Jimin dengan ciuman kasar. Awalnya JImin terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan sangat intim, rasanya ia seperti terbang ke awan ketika Yoongi melumat bibirnya kasar dan melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Jimin.

Ciuman Yoongi turun menyusuri dagu dan leher Jimin. Yoongi dengan tergesa melepas semua pakaian Jimin membuat pemuda yang berada dibawah kungkungannya kini sepenuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Yoongi memandang tubuh Jimin yang penuh keringat. Berkilau indah dan sangat cantik. Yoongi menatap wajah cantik Jimin yang kini berantakan. Bibirnya bengkak dan ada bekas saliva yang mengalir hingga ke dagu pemuda yang lebih muda.

Yoongi menghela napas dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. Pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan degup jantung dan gairahnya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia berani menodai pemuda manis itu jika diantara mereka tak ada hubungan apapun untuk melakukan hal seintim ini.

"Maafkan aku Jimin..."

Jimin bingung, kenapa Yoongi minta maaf padanya?

"H-hyung? Kenapa berhenti?"

Yoongi kembali menghela napas. Pemuda itu kemudian mengecup dahi Jimin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan ini denganmu, Jiminie... Maafkan aku..."

Jimin merasa seolah jantungnya tertembus tombak ketika Yoongi menatapnya dan berkata ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan Jimin. Jadi Yoongi tidak mau jika itu dengan Jimin?

Jimin seketika terisak dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannnya. Yoongi terkesiap melihat pemuda itu menangis. Ia berusaha menjauhkan lengan pemuda manis itu dari wajahnya, namun Jimin tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Hey, hey... Ada apa, Jimin? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jimin masih terisak. Kali ini semakin keras.

"Hiks h-hyung... hiks hyung pasti membenciku..."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Hyung tidak mau menyentuhku kan? K-kau tidak mau s-seks de-denganku hiks... Kau membenciku kan hyung?"

Yoongi berdecak tak sabaran, dengan kuat ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jimin di samping kepalanya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang masih berurai air mata itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Asal kau tahu Jim, saat ini aku benar-benar bergairah melihatmu. Kau ada dibawahku tanpa pertahanan, seolah siap untuk ku habisi."

Yoongi mendekatkan bibirnya dan menjilat telinga Jimin, mengundang gelenyar panas bagi pemuda itu. Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin semakin terangsang, terbukti dengan kejantanan pemuda itu yang mengacung tegak.

Yoongi dengan perlahan membawa lengan Jimin untuk dikalungkan di lehernya. Sebelah tangannya menelusup punggung Jimin yang sedikit terangkat dan menelusuri tulang punggung pemuda itu. Yoongi mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan meneusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menguasaimu malam ini dan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku dengan suara indahmu. Tapi aku tak mau membuatmu menyesal nantinya saat sadar hal yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah gairah sesaat. Aku terlalu menyayangimu, Jim... Kau tak boleh terluka, bahkan olehku sekalipun. Jadi maafkan aku, kita tak bisa melakukannya..."

Jimin terisak kencang dan semakin memeluk leher Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi.

"Ta-tapi a-aku menyukaimu, Yoongi hyung..."

Yoongi sontak membeku. Pikirannya berkecamuk mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Jimin menyukainya? Sejak kapan?

"Jim... Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh... Kau hanya terbawa suasana. Jadi tolong jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku berharap lebih..."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kesal yang lebih tua.

"K-kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi agar kau percaya? Aku bahkan berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu melalui Seokjin hyung walau saat aku berbicara dengannya kepalaku langsung berdenyut gila karena _noise._ Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuhku jika aku tak mempunyai perasaan ini padamu, hyung..."

Jimin menatap getir Yoongi yang masih terlihat syok karena pengakuan tiba-tiba dari juniornya itu.

"Awalnya itu hanya sebuah rasa penasaran karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tak membuatku sakit kepala saat berbicara. Kemudian perasaan itu berubah perlahan-lahan. Aku merindukan suaramu. Aku ingin mendengar kau menyebut namaku. Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku... Aku benar-benar mencinㅡ"

Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi menyerang bibir Jimin dengan ciuman ganas. Direngkuhnya lagi Jimin dalam pelykannya. Kaki Jimin otomatis dikaitkan disekitar tubuh Yoongi, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil agak terangkat dari kasurnya.

Jimin menikmati sesi itu dan tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya menyebabkan kejantanannya menggesek tonjolan yang masih berbalut jeans milik Yoongi.

Jimin menggerakan tangan kanannya meremas surai Yoongi, sedangkan tangan satunya bergerilya di dada bisang Yoongi. Jari-jari pendek Jimin tanpa sengaja menyentuh nipple Yoongi membuat pemuda itu mendesah rendah.

"Jimhh..."

Desahan rendah itu membuat lubang Jimin berkedut. Suara itu benar-benar ekstasi bagi Jimin.

Yoongi akhirnya menyerah. Ia membuka celananya sembarangan dan melemparkannya menjauhi ranjang. Kejantanannya mencuat menantang Jimin untuk melihat benda panjang berurat itu dengan semburat kemerahan.

Yoongi memposisikan kejantanannya di depan kejantanan Jimin yang berkedut ingin dipuaskan. Pemuda itu membawa tiga jarinya di depan mulut Jimin membuat yang lebih muda menatap heran.

"Hisaplah"

Jimin patuh dan menghisap ketiga jari panjang Yoongi. Saat dirasa cukup Yoongi menarik lembut jarinya dan mempersiapkannya di depan lubang ketat Jimin.

"Jimin, ini kesempatan terakhirmu jika ingin menghentikan semua ini"

Jimin menggeleng dan membawa Yoongi pada ciuman lembut.

"Aku menginginkannya, Yoongi hyung..."

Yoongi memasuki satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Jimin. Bisa dirasakannya Jimin sedikit mencakar bahu Yoongi.

"Anhh... anghh... ahhh Yonghh ahhh"

Yoongi mulai memasukan dua jari lain membuat Jimin meringis dan menahan perih. Air mata pemuda itu menetes membasahi pipinya. Yoongi mencium Jimin brutal untuk mengalihkan atensi Jimin.

"Ummhh ahh hummmphft... Ahhh!"

Ciuman Yoongi turun hingga ke tulang selangka Jimin. Tak lupa pemuda itu memberi kissmark yang membuat Jimin mendesah keras. Tepat saat itu juga Yoongi menemukan prostate Jimin, membuat pemuda itu memekik.

"Hyung ahhh di-disanahhh ahh yahh oh mayhh ahhhhh ahhh hh"

Yoongi terus menyodok titik itu hingga membuat Jimin kembali datang. Yoongi dengan segera mengoleskan cairan putih Jimin di sekeliling kejantanannya dan mengocoknya sebentar.

Yoongi mendorong perlahan kejantanannya memasuki lubang Jimin membuat pemuda itu berteriak.

"Shh tenang sayang... Jiminku, aku mohon tenanglah..."

Mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya seperti itu Jimin berusaha menarik napas dan melemaskan otot rektumnya. Yoongi memasuki perlahan dan mendorong kejantananya dengan cepat hingga langsung menyodok titik prostate Jimin.

"Akhh! Oh mayhhh- Yo-yonggi hyunghhh ahh hah ahh"

Yoongi dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan brutal. Jimin sudah berkali-kali datang, namun Yoongi belum datang sama sekali dan itu menyakitkan.

"Jimmhh ahh kau sempithh..."

Yoongi menggenggam kejantanan Jimin dan memompanya kasar.

"Ahh Yo-yoongihhh ahh akuhh ahh aku- Ahhhh"

Jimin mencapai orgasmenya yang ke sekian kalinya, dengan menjepit kejantanan Yoongi di dalamnya membuat Yoongi mencapai kepuasannya juga.

"Ahhhh Jimminiehh..."

Yoongi mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Jimin dan terjatuh di samping pemuda yang lebih muda. Yoongi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memandangi wajah Jimin yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu"

Jimin tersenyum lelah dan berbaring menyamping menatap Yoongi. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan berbisik di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoongi hyung..."

Yoongi kemudian membawa keduanya dalam ciuman panas dan kembali melanjutkan ronde berikutnya.

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **I'm not good with bed scene -_-**

 **WHYYYY T_T**


	3. Voice Aphrodisiac: Muse

VOICE APHRODISIAC: Muse

 _Romance_ _content gagal. Typo! Beware! BL! ||_

MochiDingin

 **Hanya sebuah 'another version' dari cerita sebelumnya. Intinya ini hanya voice kink saya yang gaje banget. LOL**

 _ **Yoongi memaksa untuk pulang, walau keadaannya saat itu cukup mabuk. Ia ingat harus menyelesaikan project tugas akhirnya. Masterpiece yang akan ia buat demi meluluskannya tahun ini.**_

 _ **Sialnya, ia harus tampil malam ini sebagai rapper demi pesta sang pemilik night club tempatnya selama ini tampil sebagai Min Suga, padahal ia seharusnya sedang berkutat di rumahnya bersama partitur-partitur miliknya.**_

 _ **Yoongi mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri saat mengendarai mobil hitamnya. Namun naas, jalan licin sehabis hujan itu membuat mobilnya tergelincir dan membuat mobilnya meluncur hingga menabrak pohon bersama Yoongi yang ada di dalamnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kecelakaan itu benar-benar merenggut semuanya. Semua milik seorang Min Yoongi di tahun terakhir masa kuliahnya.

Bukan. Kecelakaan itu memang tidak merenggut nyawa dirinya secara harfiah. Ini lebih kepada semua mimpi dan keinginannya untuk hidup di dunia telah mati bersama rusaknya sistem pendengarannya.

Ya. Mahasiswa jurusan musik Universitas Seoul yang di juluki si Genius Min telah kehilangan indra paling penting baginya.

Mungkin orang lain menganggapnya tak bersyukur karena dilihat dari manapun, Min Yoongi tidaklah tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar. Namun, kemampuan telinganya tidaklah seperti sebelum si jenius itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Yoongi masihlah bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, namun jika kondisi fisiknya itu sedang tidak bagus, telinganya akan sering sakit diikuti suara berdenging yang membuat kepalanya terasa pecah. Yang lebih parah, telinganya itu bisa saja mengeluarkan darah.

Dokter sudah mewanti-wanti Yoongi untuk menjaga kesehatannya sekaligus menghibdari tempat-tempat ramai yang mengancam sistem pendengarannya. Namun, Yoongi yang frustasi tetap saja bersikeras untuh memaksakan fungsi kerja telinganya.

Persetan. Ia hanya ingin mentelesaikan lagunya dan lulus dari jurusan musik dengan tetap menyandang apresiasi sebagai si jenius Min Yoingi. Alih-alih menyandang gelar si Tuli Beethoven-Min.

Tuan Min sudah meminta Yoongi untuk berhenti dari jurusan musik dan akan memasukkannya ke jurusan bisnis untuk membantunya dalam menjalankan perusahaan keluarga Min. Awalnya pemuda itu mengamuk.

Tentu saja ia marah besar. Musik adalah impian seumur hidupnya. Mimpinya. Alasan kenapa Yoongi masih hidup sampai sekarang adalah karena musik.

Tapi saat melihat sang ibu menangis melihat kekacauan yang ia timbulkan, Yoongi tunduk. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang ayahnya minta dengan syarat, Yoongi akan tinggal di apartemennya sendiri. Pemuda itu sadar diri ia sangat kacau dan temperamental. Yoongi hanya ingin menutupi keadaannya dari sang ibu.

Maka Yoongi memulai dunia barunya sebagai asisten menejer pemasaran di perusahaan Tuan Min sekaligus mengikuti kuliah di jurusan bisnis.

Yoongi melonggarkan dasinya dan melangkah ke koridor sepi diujung lantai tempat ruangannya berada. Lima tahun terlewati dan Yoongi kini telah diangkat menjadi menejer pemasaran dibawah koordinator langsung sang kakak, yang menggantikan Tuan Min sebagai CEO perusahaan.

Yoongi kembali menyandang gelar si jenius di bagian pemasaran dan membuatnya naik pangkat. Kemampuannya bersilat lidah yang terlatih sebagai anggota rapper underground dulu ia gunakan untuk memikat klien perusahaan.

Hidup Yoongi memang tidak buruk hanya saja masih ada kekosongan di sudut hati Min Yoongi.

Yoongi memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok atap perusahaan Min. Terima kasih kepada sang sahabat, Kim Seokjin yang mendesain taman mini diatas perusahaannya setahun lalu, jadi Yoongi bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang bercabang.

Yoongi mengambil rokoknya yang ketiga untuk hari ini. Beberapa proposal kerjasama yang harus ia periksa ulang memenuhi mejanya. Membaca semua hal itu membuatnya stres dan memulai kebiasaan metokoknya semasa kuliah.

Baru saja Yoongi akan menyalakan rokoknya, Yoongi mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang tengah bernyanyi.

 _ **nan ne samsaek goyangi**_  
 _ **neol mannareo on**_  
 _ **Love me now**_  
 _ **Touch me now**_

Yoongi menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat berjongkok dan menggunting tanaman liar yang mengganggu di pot bunga hydrangea.

Jantung Yoongi berpacu kencang ketika tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh telinga kirinya. Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Yoongi mendengar suara seindah ini tanpa menyakiti telinganya. Yoongi bahkan nyaris tak pernah menyentuh piano kesayangannya lagi sejak insiden yang membuatnya kehilangan impiannya itu.

 _ **Just let me love you**_  
 _ **Just let me love you**_  
 _ **ujuga cheoeum saenggyeonasseul ttaebuteo**_  
 _ **modeun geon jeonghaejin geoyeosseo**_  
 _ **Just let me love you**_

Yoongi tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati pemuda yang memakai seragam office boy kantornya itu. Pemuda itu terlihat menemukan seekor kucing yang kini ia elus lembut. Sesekali pemuda itu mengecup hidup basah si kucing, mengundang kekeh dari pemuda Min.

 _Dia manis sekali._

Pemuda itu mendongak terkejut dan sontak melepas si kucing begitu Yoongi memandangnya penasaran. Posisi pemuda itu yang sedang berjongkok membuat tubuh Yoongi terlihat menjulang diatasnya. Pemuda ber-name tag Park Jimin itu terlihat ketakutan saat tahu salah satu atasannya memergokinya sedang bermain dengan kucing liar. Kali ini gaji Jimin pasti di potong.

"Saat jam kerjamu selesai, kau jangan pulang dulu. Aku ingin bicara..."

Yoongi berbalik meninggalkan sang office boy yang kembali dilanda kebingungan pasca perintah sang atasan yang termasuk aneh.

Jimin tahu Min Yoongi si menejer marketing di perusahaan Min memang bukanlah orang yang suka bergaul. Yoongi benar-benar beda dengan sang kakak yang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan itu kecuali marga dan gen pucat keluarga Min. Sisanya Jimin tidak yakin Tuan dan Nyonya Min yang ramah itu punya anak sedingin Min Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin tidak punya hak mengurusi keluarga orang lain sedangkan hidupnya saja tidak ada yang mengurus lagi pasca neneknya di Busan meninggal. Jimin hanya bertahan seorang diri di dunia yang cukup kejam ini karena kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal.

Jimin menatap jam dinding di ruang tunggu yang berada di lantai dimana bagian marketing berada. Ini sudah jam tujuh malam dan Min Yoongi masih berkutat di ruangannya padahal semua staf kantor sudah pulang kecuali beberapa yang lembur dan petugas jaga malam.

Jimin menyentuh perutnya yang keroncongan. Hari ini ia hanya makan roti sisa rapat bagian perencanaan. Keuangannya bulan ini cukup buruk mengingat ia belum membayar uang sewa kamar kontrakannya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Jimin terkejut dan langsung mendongak ketika Yoongi sudah ada di depannya. Dasinya sudah ia lepas dan tiga kancing kemejanya sudah ia lepas, menampilkan sekilas dada putih milik salah satu keturunan keluarga Min.

"I-iya, Tuan Yoongi... A-anda ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Yoongi berjalan pelan menuju lift diikuti si bocah pirang yang semakin berpikir berat. Sumpah Jimin takut jika ia dipecat dari perusahaan Min. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika hanya mengandalkan peerjaannya mengantar susu di pagi hari jika ia dipecat dari perusahaan.

Yoongi menyuruh Jimin memasuki mobilnya dan membawanya ke apartemennya. Yoongi meletakan beberapa makanan yang ia beli ditengah perjalan menuju apartemennya diatas meja.

Yoongi berbalik menatap pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri kaku di depan pintu apartemennya karena terkesima melihat interior ruangan itu.

"Duduk dan makanlah dulu. Aku akan membersihkan diri sebentar."

Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya. Jimin yang sudah sembuh dari rasa kagumnya akan apartemen Yoongi, langsung menyerang bungkusan yang tadi dibawa atasannya. Terserah, Jimin sudah tidak peduli jika nanti bosnya itu akan memecat atau membunuhnya sekalian karena mengacak-acak dapurnya. Jimin sudah kepalang lapar untuk berpikir.

Jimin langsung menyerang beberapa kimbap dan kimchi, beberapa tumisan sayur dan daging juga ia pisahkan untuk Yoongi. Atasannya itu keluar dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu saat Jimin menyerang kimbapnya yang ketiga. Jimin langsung membeku di meja makan dan tak berani menelan makanannya.

Yoongi mendengus menatap bocah pirang yang membeku dengan mulut menggembung berisi makanan.

"Telan makananmu. Tampangmu seperti tupai dengan kacang di mulutnya."

Jimin refleks menelan makanannya. Barusan atasannya itu mencoba bercanda? Ia harus tertawa atau bagaimana?

Yoongi duduk menghadap Jimin dan mulai makan. Jimin tidak berani makan dengan berisik di depan Yoongi. Disamping itu tidaklah sopan, Jimin pernah mendengar jika atasannya itu mempunyai gangguan di telinganya. Katakan saja telinganya jadi cukup sensitif dengan suara bising, mengingat kantor dan apartemennya memiliki lapisan kedap suara.

Jimin memberi catatan hati. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal bodoh di tempat ini, atau ia akan berakhir sebagai mangsa dari Min Yoongi.

Baru saja Jimin selesai mendoktrin dirinya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Lagu dari rapper kesukaannya Agust D mengalun kencang karena Jimin menyetel volumenya ke tingkat maksimal.

Yoongi bersumpah jika dia tidak mati tersedak saat ini, mungkin ia akan mati akibat kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah dan denging kencang ditelinganya.

"MATIKAN BENDA SIALAN ITU!"

Jimin kaget dan meraba saku celananya. Pemuda itu mematikan sambungan telpon dari pemilik kamar kontrakannya yang pasti hanya ingin menagih biaya sewa. Jimin panik melihat atasannya itu meremas sisi kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Tu-tuan!"

Yoongi nyaris jatuh dari kursinya namun Jimin dengan sigap menahan tubuh itu. Yoongi bernapas putus-putus.

"Tuan, apa perlu ke rumah sakit? Tuan Yoongi? Apa anda punya obat pereda sakit? A-aku akan mengambilkannya..."

Yoongi meremas bahu Jimin membuat pemuda itu berhenti mengoceh.

"bernyanyilah... nyanyikan lagu yang tadi siang kau nyanyikan..."

"uh? be-bernyanyi? Ta-tapi Tuanㅡ"

"tolong bernyanyi saja, Park Jimin!"

Yoongi mendesis saat pening dikepalanya tidak kunjung hilang. Jimin meneguk ludahnya dan berdiri tegap. Entah sejak kapan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh sang atasan, membuat kedua pipi si pemuda pirang memerah.

 _ **i modeun geon uyeoni anya**_  
 _ **geunyang geunyang naye neukkimeuro**_

Yoong meraba kedua telinga bergantian berusaha melepas alat bantu dengar kecil yang dari tadi tak disadari Jimin, dengan salah satu tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

 _ **on sesangi eojewan dalla**_  
 _ **geunyang geunyang neoye gippeumeuro**_

Yoongi bernapas pelan dengan punggung tangan Jimin yang ia arahkan dan ia tempelkan di dahinya. Jimin tidak keberatan. Ia hanya ingin membantu atasannya itu. Jujur saja pemuda itu sedikit bingung, namun di lubuk hatinya, Jimin begitu bahagia Min Yoongi membutuhkannya.

Jimin sebenarnya menaruh hari pada sang menejer jenius itu sejak awal Jimin bekerja sebagai office boy.

Saat itu Jimin yang baru diangkat sebagai office boy sedang menyiapkan snack dan minuman rapat. Hanya Yoongi satu-satunya diruangan itu yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya saat Jimin menaruh botol air di depannya.

Jimin bahkan ingat memekik senang di kamar mandi kantor. Namun Jimin tidak ingin menggantung harapannya terlalu tinggi karena bagaimanapun juga status mereka berbeda jauh.

 _ **seolleneun mankeum mani duryeowo**_  
 _ **unmyeongi uril jakku jiltuhaeseo**_  
 _ **neomankeum nado mani museowo**_  
 _ **When you see me**_  
 _ **When you touch me**_

Jimin sedikit mengernyit ketika genggaman tangannya mengurai dan merasakan kulit kenyal lembut dalam sentuhannya. Yoongi seolah tak sadar telah membuat Jimin menyentuh pipinya yang pucat.

Jimin tersenyum. Pemuda pirang itu mulai berani mengelus permukaan wajah sang atasan yang masih duduk didepannya dengan mata terpejam.

Ketika nyanyian Jimin selesai, Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Jimin dan membawa tangan si pemuda pirang memeluk lehernya. Jimin tentu saja bingung dengan wajah memerah malu. Ini seperti adegan romantis drama tengah hari yang ia tonton bersama rekan-rekan sesama office boy dan office girl lain di pantry kantor.

Keheningan menyelimuti apartemen Yoongi beberapa saat sebelum sang pemilik memecah kesunyian.

"suaramu indah..."

"terima kasih, Tuan Yoongi"

Yoongi mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebihmuda dua tahun darinya itu. Yoongi hanya takut bagaimana respon pemuda ini jika ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sejak siang tadi ia pikirkan dengan keras.

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Bisa ia lihat atasannya itu tengah berpikir keras. Matanya yang sekelam malam terlihat khawatir.

"ada apa Tuan Yoongi? Apa telinga anda masih sakit?"

Yoongi masih menyelami mata kecoklatan milik Jimin. Mata itu biasanya terlihat menakjubkan saat Jimin tertawa disela-sela candaannya dengan staf lain. Dan entah sejak kapan pandangan Yoongi selalu mengikuti keberadaan Jimin di sekitarnya. Hanya saja kali ini Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkan Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas. Kenapa ia jadi gugup begini bersama Jimin?

Yoongi mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata,

"Jimin, bersediakah kau menjadi Muse-ku?"

 **민윤기** **& ****박지민**

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang berdiri disebelah produser bernama Kim Namjoon. Yoongi terlihat sibuk berdiskusi mengabaikan atensi Jimin yang berada di dalam studio kedap suara.

Ini sudah sebulan ketika Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin apakah pemuda itu bersedia menjadi Muse-nya. Jimin awalnya bingung, namun pandangan mata Yoongi yang tulus memohon padanya membuat pemuda yang kini bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk.

Jimin juga terkejut ketika keesokan harinya Yoongi mengenalkan Jimin pada anggota keluarganya. Nyonya Min langsung memeluk Jimin sambil menangis dan mengelus surainya lembut.

 _"Jimin, terima kasih karena sudah bertemu dengan Yoongi... Eomma minta tolong jaga Yoongi..."_

Nyonya Min memaksa Jimin memanggilnya eomma ketika Yoongi menceritakan latar belakang Jimin dan mengatakan mereka akan tinggal bersama di apartemennya.

Jimin tidak keberatan memanggil Nyonya Min eomma, hanya saja Jimin merasa tidak pantas untuk tinggal bersama Min Yoongi. Jimin sudah berusaha menolak. Ia masih punya kamar kontrakannya, namun Yoongi meyakinkan Jimin jika ia membutuhkan Jimin disampingnya dan dia tak akan membiarkan Muse-nya itu sendirian.

Jimin tentu saja menangis haru. Ia cukup kesepian sejak neneknya meninggal dan kehidupan keras di Seoul terkadang membuatnya lelah. Dan ketika sosok Yoongi menawarkan kehangatan seorang anggota keluarga Min, Jimin rasanya harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Jimin mulai beradaptasi saat tinggal bersama Yoongi. Min Yoongi bahkan dengan baik hati membayar tunggakan kamar kontrakannya. Sebagai balas budi, Jimin melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah sebelum ia berangkat bekerja padahal Yoongi sudah melarangnya. Jimin bukanlah pembantu di rumahnya. Yoongi juga sudah meminta Jimin untuk berhenti sebagai office boy namun pemuda itu menolak. Ia masuk kesana karena usahanya walau hanya sebagai tamatan sekolah menengah atas, jadi Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk menghargai usahanya itu.

Yoongi mulai melanjutkan masterpiece-nya yang tertunda saat kecelakaan merenggut fungsi sempurna dari pendengarannya. Berkat nyanyian Jimin, Yoongi menemukan gairah hidupnya kembali.

Namun keadaan ternyata tak sebaik yang Yoongi pikir. Jimin berteriak panik ketika melihat Yoongi terjatuh di depan piano miliknya saat sehabis pemuda itu mandi. Yoongi merintih dan memegangi telinganya yang mengalirkan darah. Alat bantu dengar milik Yoongi sudah tergeletak di atas tuts piano.

Yoongi akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan Jimin yang menangis disampingnya. Jimin benar-benar takut melihat Yoongi yang tersiksa seperti itu.

Ternyata Yoongi memaksakan diri mencoba bermain piano tanpa alat bantu dengarnya. Awalnya Yoongi bermain pada nada lembut namun ia merasa masih kurang dan nekat bermain pada nada-nada tinggi hingga membuat telinganya cedera.

Dokter mengatakan Yoongi bisa saja mengembalikan fungsi pendengaranya delapan puluh persen jika ia mengikuti terapi. Namun sudah sejak lama Yoongi mengabaikan saran dokternya karena ia terlalu putus asa.

Jimin membujuk Yoongi dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran hebat. Amarah Yoongi tersulut karena Jimin tanpa sengaja menyinggung keterbatasannya, membuat pemuda pucat itu mendorong keras Jimin hingga jatuh terduduk. Ketakutan Jimin membuat Yoongi terpukul. Ia lupa Jimin adalah orang baru dalam hidupnya. Muse-nya yang tanpa sadar telah memerangkap Yoongi dengan pesonanya.

Maka malam itu sesaat setelah mereka bertengkar, Yoongi memeluk Jimin dan meminta maaf pada akhirnya.

Yoongi tersenyum memandang Jimin yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut gulalinya dari samping Namjoon. Jimin yang mengetahui dirinya telah merenggut atensi Yoongi balas tersenyum dan memasang headphone di telinganya.

"Kau sudah siap Jimin?"

Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin melalui microphone intercom di luar studio.

"Ne, hyung... Ayo kita nyanyikan masterpiece-mu..."

"Jimin..."

Jimin menoleh dan memandang Yoongi dari balik kaca.

 _Saranghae..._

Yoongi mengucapkannya tanpa menekan tombol on pada intercom. Jimin tersenyum hingga mata coklatnya membentuk bulan sabit yang selalu membuat Yoongi berdebar.

 _Nado hyung..._

 _ **So far away**_ _ **나에게도**_ __ _ **꿈이**_ __ _ **있다면**_ _ **  
**_ _ **날아가는**_ __ _ **꿈이**_ __ _ **있다면**_ _ **  
Don't fall away**_ _ **나에게도**_ __ _ **꿈이**_ __ _ **있다면**_ _ **  
**_ _ **날아가는**_ __ _ **꿈이**_ __ _ **있다면**_ __

 _ **So far away naegedo kkumi itdamyeon  
naraganeun kkumi itdamyeon  
Don't fall away naegedo kkumi itdamyeon  
naraganeun kkumi itdamyeon**_

 _ **So far away if I have a dream  
If I have a dream that flies away  
Don't fall away if I have a dream  
If I have a dream that flies away **_

Jimin menatap televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang konser tunggalnya di Gocheok Sky Dome di Minggu pagi. Dua tahun setelah rekaman masterpiece Yoongi dengan judul So Far Away, Jimin langsung melejit sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru bersama sang produser jenius Min Yoongi. Jimin bahkan mampu menggelar konser tunggal pertamanya di tempat sekelas Gocheok Sky Dome.

Jimin kini dikenal sebagai soloist yang berada di bawah naungan BigHit ent. bersama produser Min Yoongi dan produser lain sekaligus teman kuliah Yoongi, Kim Namjoon. Kondisi Yoongi yang masih belum bisa dikatakan pulih tidak membuat kejeniusannya berkurang. Setiap lagu-lagu Jimin yang ia produseri selalu all kill di setiap chart musik, seolah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka berdua. Pemuda itu mendapati Yoongi masih bergelung dibawah selimut seperti biasa.

"Hyung, bagunlah... bukankah kau ada rapat dengan Namjoon hyung hari ini?"

Yoongi mengerling Jimin dari balik selimut dan memejamkan mata kembali.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih mengantuk..."

Jimin menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala maklum. Yoongi memang bukanlah morning person dan ia selalu suka tidur larut karena berkutat dengan musiknya setiap malam. Jimin jadi tidak tega namun Namjoon akan marah-marah jika Yoongi malah ketiduran dan melewatkan rapat.

Jimin berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur dan mengelus pipi pucat Yoongi.

"Ayolah hyung, kau tidak ingin Namjoon hyung menceramahimu lagi kan? Katamu kau benci dia yang cerewet, jadi bangunlah sekarang dan bersiap."

Yoongi berdecak kesal dan menarik Jimin ke balik selimut dengan cepat. Wajah Jimin langsung bertemu dengan dada polos Yoongi yang cukup bidang, membuat pemuda itu memerah malu.

"Aku akan menerima ceramah Namjoon nanti tapi sebelum itu... Kau harus memberiku energi hari ini, Min Jimin..."

Yoongi mencium Jimin dengan kasar hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesah. Jimin juga tak mau kalah dan membalasnya dengan lebih panas, membuat suara desahan mereka bergema di kamar mereka hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

 **The End**

 **Notes:**

 **Gimana sih caranya bikin adegan romantis hah?! Gimana sih bikin cerita yang feel karakternya tersalurkan tanpa aku lupa feelnya itu kayak apa?! (teriak diatas gunung) Sumpah aku ngerasa ini gak romantis. Terima kasih jika berkenan untuk dibaca...**

 **Kalo emang jelek, hujat aja sudah ini T^T**


End file.
